1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension apparatus in a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which executes a printing operation applied to a film-like printing body and a mounting operation of parts in accordance with a continuous process.
2. Conventional Art
In a conventional continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which executes a printing operation applied to a film-like printing body and a mounting operation of parts, there is not provided a tensioning means for applying a tension to the film-like printing body in each of the processing steps, for example, a parts mounting step.
Accordingly, at a time of mounting the parts on the film-like printing body, the film-like printing body is swung so as to cause an incomplete connection, and tends to be shifted from a regular position. Further, the parts come in contact with each other, whereby the parts which have been once connected come off.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a tension apparatus in a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which applies a suitable tension to a film-like printing body to be processed in a printing step or a parts mounting step, thereby solving the conventional problems, and can automatically feed out the processed film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke.
Then, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tension apparatus in a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body constituted by a pair of tension apparatuses, each of the tension apparatus comprising:
a frame-like supporting table which is mounted to an upper portion of a base table so as to move upward and downward at a suitable timing;
a tension clamp which is a ranged in a front end side in a moving direction of the film-like printing body on an upper surface of the frame-like supporting table, is mounted so as to move along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in a width direction at a suitable timing;
a suitable pushing means for pushing the tension clamp to a front side in the moving direction of the film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke;
a tension coil spring which energizes the tension clamp pushed by a cylinder in a direction of pulling back the tension clamp and has a suitable elasticity;
a fixing clamp which is arranged in a rear side of the tension clamp in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table so as to be close to the tension clamp and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing;
a feeding clamp which is arranged in a rear end side in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table, is mounted so as to move along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing, and feeds out the processed film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke;
a suitable moving means for moving the feeding clamp at a predetermined timing, in a predetermined direction, and by a predetermined stroke along the moving direction of the film-like printing body; and
a fixing clamp which is arranged in a rear side of the feeding clamp in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table so as to be close to the feeding clamp, and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the pushing means for the tension clamp, it is desirable to employ a cylinder which is fixed to the frame-like supporting table along the moving direction of the film-like printing body.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the moving means for the feeding clamp, it is desirable to employ a moving means constituted by a screw shaft which is arranged along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, a connection plate which is connected to a supporting body of the feeding clamp provided with a screw hole engaging with the screw shaft, and a drive motor which is fixed to the frame-like supporting table and connected to the screw shaft.